Kailynn Mizushima
Kailynn Mizushima (水島 ケイーリン, Mizushima Keiirin) is a major character in the series. Appearances * Pulling the Strings: Major Character, Chariot Arcana Personality She does not take any nonsense from anyone around her and will tell most people off when they do annoy her. Luckily, Kailynn isn't like that all the time. She has learned to understand that someone doesn't need to be 100% up in your face about everything all the time. She has a strict belief that people make mistakes and that she can be wrong if her argument is overturned. Kailynn is also much more understanding of different people and their beliefs. She has a deep respect for people (especially women) who went through struggles through life and came out on top like she did. She, however, does not have any tolerance for anyone (men, women, or otherwise) who whine about having nothing when they have everything. She considers herself to be extremely driven, doing so for the sake of her family. She does not tolerate any sort of disrespect towards her family or friends and will more than likely kick someone's ass for saying anything negative about them. Even if the things that they're saying aren't necessarily negative, if they even think about saying something bad, she will be on them in a hot New York minute. She also doesn't really care for outward disrespect of someone else either, if they did not deserve it. If they did deserve it, however, she will let it happen. However, if it comes to those closest to her, she will take you down, even if what you're saying against them makes sense. She doesn't tolerate that kind of nonsense when people do it to her. Honestly, when people do it to someone she considers family, she's even faster to jump at them. Background Kailynn grew up in a large household and loving family environment. Having been born after an adoptive older brother and two older blood related sister's, she thought for the longest that she'd be ignored. However, her parents always made her feel loved and like she got just the right amount of attention. She had always been happy that she had such a big family and not two years after she was born, her mother and father had twins (a boy and a girl), adding more love to their already large family. As time went by, Kailynn often found herself unable to understand why people would have smaller families. The company as a child was so comforting to her and she loved spending time with them even if it wasn't for that long. Her younger siblings were still babies but she had to do her best to take care of them and raise them right; she couldn't even have this experience if she were an only child. If she taught them the stuff she was learning now as a little kid, maybe they'd be able to teach it to their children when they grew up. Unfortunately for Kailynn and the rest of her family, things would come to a screeching halt in their enjoyable life. Suddenly, both of their parents came down with a horrible illness. When it first started, she was only about 9 years old, and it was only coughs or just general sickness. The more the year progressed, however, the worse their symptoms got. By year's end, they were hospitalized. Then, by the time she turned ten years old, they were dead. This was the hardest thing ever for a young kid her age. Out of everyone in her family, even her younger siblings, this seemed to hit Kailynn the hardest. Outside of the room where her parents had died, she was crying. She, for whatever reason, didn't like letting other people see her cry. Instead of just crying in front of her siblings, she hid her tears from them. As she cried her eyes out, another little girl walked up to her and began to ask her what happened. At first, Kai pushed her away. She even turned away from her right before she started to speak. Something the little girl said to Kai really got her to cheer up. Even though they were both around the same age, the more the little girl started to talk, the more Kai found that she really liked this little girl. By the time the little girl's mother came to come and get her, Kai had become friends with her. She promised to meet her again when she got the chance. Luckily enough, the other little girl's family heard about the tragedy that the Mizushima family had just gone through and did her best to help them. Kai, for one, didn't mind how often she was around. That way, she got to spend time with her new friend, Annelies Evans. Annelies seemed like an extremely sweet girl and that made Kai happier as well. They were the best friends for a long while. She was grateful for everything that Annelies' mother did for them but now, she wanted to take care of the family by herself. At some point or another, she picked up a modeling gig, despite the fact that she was so young at the time. Originally, she just did it for the money and as a sort of a hobby, but very recently, it began to turn into something more serious. The longer she did it and the better she got at it, the more people wanted to hire her. Through all of these modeling gigs, Kailynn and Annelies stayed very close friends. Her modeling made her more and more popular as time went along, with people starting to know her name all around Inochikage City. Annelies eventually became her personal trainer, their relationship taking another jump. A few months ago, Kailynn and Annelies shared their first kiss. Since then, they've started dating. People have called them scandalous. Kailynn has also recently been called "loud mouthed" and "irresponsible" by the media, to try and shame her name. Obviously, she has ignored them. Even though she has some large amount of money lying in wait, she still works just as hard as the day she started modeling. She has the same hard work ethic that her parents did. She wants to make sure that her family will continue to have a good life throughout her life and her grandchildren's lives. For most of her life, she has also been home-schooled, but due to wanting to have a "normal" life, she started to attend the high school (Gakusoku) in Inochikage City as a third year-student. She requested that Annelies attend with her, which was granted. Honestly, she only requested this because she felt safer with Annelies around. She also wanted to have some time off to focus on her schooling in an actual school setting. Plus, after being personally invited to something called "Kage no shō", (which was in the same area as the school was) she wanted to see it for herself. Going to the school was just another excuse for her. Pulling the Strings Trivia * Kailynn has one of the more larger families in the series. She has an older adoptive brother named Abioye Nomusa, who they nicknamed "Kuro". She has two older sister's; one of them is named Honoka Mizushima and the other is named Momoka Mizushima. After she was born, her parent's had a set of twins (male and female) named Chibuike Mizushima and Etsuko Mizushima. She is also cousin's with Kohaku Mizushima. * Due to her parent's death really splitting everyone up, only Kailynn, Chibuike, and Etsuko live together. Kuro, Honoka, and Momoka all went out to find themselves in the world, and have kept in little contact with any part of the family after that. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Persona user Category:Gakushoku Students Category:Heroes Category:Teddyursaa